


Deep inside of cave

by ScarlettShana



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Toa were searching Makuta. And they find him in mysterious cave.





	Deep inside of cave

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.  
> Translated for practice. So its basically action where Takanuva learns to be a Toa and work with the team.

Makuta let out a powerful ray of energy. Stones flew apart and opened the cave. The master of shadow sat down to look what inside.  
There was light in blue crystals. It was pulsing. The coffin was standing in the middle of the cave. It had a crystal girl. Makuta came inside. He got around diamonds, suspecting, that they could hurt him. The master of shadow raised his scepter and stuck it into the coffin. Sharp teeth of weapon plunged into the heart of the girl.  
She opened her eyes widely and screamed. Light in diamonds went out. Makuta felt that his power was growing. He let it out through the scepter and poisoned the girl. Cracks covered the body. The inner light went out. Makuta plunged deeper. His victim bent back and tilted her head back. She continued to scream until the light went out.  
Makuta removed the scepter. He took the piece of crystal from the shattered chest. In his fingers, it turned black.  
“Perfect” smiled Makuta.

Takanuva got Toa to the cave with the light from the mask. He came inside and stood in shock.  
“We’re too late” he whispered.  
Tahu came to him and saw the grey diamonds and dead crystal girl.  
“It was her?” asked Tahu to Takanuva, pointing to the coffin.  
Takanuva nodded with sadness.  
Toa looked at untouched diamonds, which looked like glasses. Onua came to the body and noticed the fracture.  
“Someone was here,” said Onua.  
“Really?!” exclaimed Tahu. “We already noticed the hole!” pointed at the exit from the cave.  
“I mean someone took the crystal from her”.  
“Can you remind us who is she?” came Pohatu.  
“Creature from another world. Her crystals could defeat Makuta”  
“Yeah, but Makuta killed her,” said Tahu. “We need to find him faster until he does something horrible with that crystal!”  
“Aren’t you looking for this?” said the dark voice.  
Toa turned around and saw Makuta at the exit from the cave. The dark crystal was in his sharp fingers. Takanuva took the scepter and he was going to shoot the ray of light.  
Suddenly black mist came out from the diamonds. Their tentacle grabbed Lewa.  
“Brothers!” screamed Lewa trying to break free.  
Onua and Kopaka couldn’t save him. Tentacles pulled Lewa into shadow.  
Tahu let out his flame swords. Makuta threw at him a diamond. Tahu cut it in half, but a black tentacle from crystal grabbed him. Gali ran to him and tried to uncut him. Tentacles were squeezing Tahu. Because of that, he screamed.  
Takanuva didn’t know what to do. He wanted to save his friends Toa, but he had to kill Makuta. Takanuva has never been Toa. He continued to think like matoran like he used to be.  
“Shoot him!” yelled Pohatu.  
Takunva obeyed. But the ray didn’t harm Makuta. The Master of Shadow laughed.  
“Your light is useless, Toa of Light” said Makuta. “It can’t destroy shadow”  
“Maybe,” said Takanuva. “But it can destroy you!”  
Toa of Light jumped on Makuta, but he grabbed Toa and removed his mask.  
Suddenly Makuta’s legs covered by ice. The Master of Shadow looked at Kopaka who was pointing at him his sword.  
“Pohatu, the mask!” said Kopaka.  
Onua distracted Makuta by falling stones. Pohatu very grabbed the mask and Takanuva and put the mask on weak Toa of Light. Despite that the mask was returned, Takanuva felt very weak. He couldn’t defeat Makuta.  
“Takua!” yelled Pohatu and shacked Takanuva’s shoulders. “I don’t know what it's like to be a matoran, but you are Toa! Toa can fail! But we never give up!  
Takanuva looked at Pohatu. None of Toa had ever called him Takua. Not after he had turned into Toa. But he was Chronicler Takua for Jaller and Hahli.  
Takanuva remembered his records where Toa used to fail, but they managed to succeed. In one of them, Tahu had used the light from the sun to banish dark tentacles from the fog. Takanuva got up and ran to Tahu, who was almost passed out of suffocation. Gali continued to untie him.  
“Gali, let me,” said Takanuva. “I know how to save everyone”  
Gali looked at him with desperation. She continued to look at Takanuva like at chronicler. Thanks to his knowledge, she believed in him.  
Takanuva grabbed Tahu’s head, and golden light emanated from the mask. Tahu covered in fire. He opened his eyes and removed the fire wave from the body. The waved burned tentacles and fog that was holding Lewa. Onua and Pohatu ran to weak Toa of Air.  
Makuta endured the pain, turned furiously to the Toa and saw that Tahu was burning.  
“Makuta!” grabbed his swords Tahu. “Did you forget that fire is the source of light?!”  
He let the flame of fire at Makuta. Screaming from burning pain, Makuta let out the black fog. It covered him.  
“He’s getting away!” yelled Onua.  
Tahu and Takanuva let out fire and light, but The Master of Darkness disappeared.  
“Wha… What happened?” Lewa woke up.  
“You shouldn’t know,” said Kopaka.  
“Let come back to Turagas,” said Pohatu. “And let’s take that crystal”  
Kopaka agreed with him.


End file.
